Fate
by Duce-Gemini
Summary: What if Xanatos wasn't meant to die? This is a look into what should have been, and now what will be...


Disclaimer: Whoops, almost forgot this, Sorry first story. No, I don't own Star Wars or anything you recognize. Terran, Rena, and Kindra are mine as well as the Gemini people. Leigh and Kia belong to Leigh S. Durron.  
  
They say that fate is set in stone, and that there is no way to change the course of history. They say that everything that happens is meant to be, and that there are no mistakes. Fate cannot be wrong, it cannot be changed, no matter how hard we struggle against it. In this galaxy and without, there is no force so strong or mighty as fate. Or so they say, but what if, for one single moment, fate's plans were thwarted. They say it's not possible, it could never happen. They were wrong.  
  
"Live with that, and live with this!" Xanatos said, quickly stepping back into the pool of acid behind him, a feral snarl stretched across his lips. He descended quickly in the acid, letting his black cloak drift away from him, his force shield wrapped tightly about him. Just a few more meters and he would reach the adjoining tunnel, and safety. He smiled triumphantly as he thought of the misery which he would put Qui-gon through, and all that he could accomplish now that he would not have the blasted Jedi always hounding on his trail.  
  
Wincing, Xanatos shuddered as pain lanced through his mind, his shield shacking under the strain. It was taxing, but nothing that he could not handle. Suddenly Xanatos was struck by a tremendous force, like none that he had ever encounter. Instantly his shields disappeared, and the acid flowed in, searing his skin and biting through his body. Xanatos struggled to push the acid away, to re-erect his shield, but there was a power, so much greater than himself, vying against him that his efforts were useless.  
  
'I'm going to die,' he thought, and yet as he raged against the coming oblivion he had thought should envelope him, a strange feeling washed over his tormented frame. He was still submerged in the pool, surrounded by terrible burning, and yet he felt himself lifting free of his body, leaving it behind. His mind was suddenly wrenched completely free of it's mortal shell, caught up in a maelstrom off energy and thoughts and feelings. The intensity of it pierced his mind, moving through his mental blocks as if they were nothing but air.  
  
He screamed, to whom, he wasn't sure, but he screamed none the less. Instantly the whirlwind stopped and Xanatos felt himself hanging in nothingness. Then all around him small pinpricks of light began to form, glowing faintly like stars in the night sky. He inhaled sharply as suddenly his connection to the Force was severed. No, not severed, but ripped away with awesome ease. Never before in his life had he been without his connection to the Force. Now it was gone, and he felt naked and alone in the dark, as if his soul had suddenly been barred.   
  
"Welcome, Xanatos of Telos," said a voice. It was everywhere at once, both soft and keen as blade. It was so very young, and yet held the wisdom of many ages of worlds.   
  
"Who are you, and what do you want of me," snarled Xanatos, his blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I am, what I am, though your people have called me many things. I am fate to some, chance to others. In my time I have been called luck, fortune, doom, wyrd, and many other names of men. Though you may call me Destiny. As to what I want with you, that is a different matter all together," said Destiny.  
  
"I am to believe that you are fate?" asked Xanatos incredulously.  
  
"You are. I have been there at every turning point of your life, dictating your actions, your every movement, moving you towards one final end. However for the first time in my long, long existence, my plans have been thwarted. You Xanatos, dark jedi, are dying, many hundreds of years before your time."   
  
"What do you mean? Though I have long sought ways to extend my life, I am only human. I should have been lucky to live for another eighty years," said Xanatos. Suddenly the voice became dark and angry, roaring about Xanatos with terrible might.  
  
"Listen to me! You do not believe me, so I must show you what would have been, and what now must be. I cannot alter it, for this might is beyond even me! Come Xanatos, gaze into the mists of time." Xanatos felt himself thrown forward, back into the maelstrom of thoughts and feelings. "Witness the chaos of time, as it re-writes itself, due only to a single death."  
  
Suddenly Xanatos found himself floating above the turmoil and could see shimmering threads stretching out from the chaos, all leading back to some point that Xanatos could not see. In front of the storm he saw the threads writhing and twisting, weaving themselves into complex new patterns. Some of the threads suddenly ended, or disappeared completely, while others appeared out of the nothingness.  
  
"What manner of devilry is this?"  
  
"These are the threads of time, behold, the past," said Destiny as Xanatos' eyes were drawn back to the solid lines of light, that stood behind the storm. "They are events and lives that have already past, and nothing we say or do now can change them. The storm is the near future, the chaos caused by your death, and beyond that the distant future, which is now in constant motion as the storm ends and begins lives."  
  
"How could such discord be caused by my death, even I am not vain enough to think that my importance should be great enough to effect the entire galaxy," said Xanatos gazing into the storm.  
  
"Then be quiet young one and see for yourself," snapped Destiny. The Dark Jedi was once again thrown into the storm, but this time he felt himself being drawn along, watching the course of time as it changed before his eyes. Little changed for nearly a hundred years, the Jedi still fell, and the Empire rose and crumbled, and finally the new Republic was born. It was near this time that he was drawn closer, to the events of a single life  
  
Before him stood a young girl, with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She wore the robes of a Jedi, though she bore no padawan braid. He felt as if he should know her. Abruptly a name sprung into his mind, her name was Kindra, she had been but a babe when he was in the Temple. Why now did she stand before the Jedi of the New Order, barely over the age of seventeen? His eyes were drawn to the front of the hall, there stood Luke Skywalker, and all other jedi masters of the day. Instantly Xanatos recognized the ceremony, though he had never personally experienced it. This initiate was being knighted.  
  
Kindra smiled, her eyes alight with joy, she gave a quick glance to the side. Xanatos followed her gaze and found himself staring at a small group of people. They were only shadows of memory to him, though he felt he should have known these people. Suddenly Xanatos realized that he would have known them, even though they lived a hundred years past his time.   
  
The first looked like she would have been more comfortable in a cantena then in the Jedi Order. She leaned casually against the wall, a smirk permanently painted on her face. And yet there was a joyous pride hidden in the smuggler's eyes as she watched Kindra move towards the front of the room. They were best friends, the smuggler and the young Jedi, they had been through many hard times together.   
  
Next to the smuggler stood a twiliek female, who looked completely bored with the whole situation. Her teeth and nails were sharply filled, gleaming savagely against her green skin. Her body was bound in hard, lean muscles, every nerve tense and ready for action. Deep in her wild eyes shadows gathered, trying vainly to mask the terrible things she had witnessed. Suddenly those eyes softened in amusement as they turned the girl next to her.  
  
This girl was of a species that Xanatos had never seen, and from her exotic looks, he was sure he would have heard of her kind before. He should know what she was, the name was right in front of him, if only he could remember. He let his eyes run over her small frame, taking in the lavender skin and brightly colored clothing. Her eyes were a deep purple, with slitted pupils. She seemed so young and innocent, nivea even.   
  
"She is a Gemini," said Destiny quietly. "A species which I find, I have little power over." Xanatos turned his gaze back to the girl, whose furry tail was twitching with excitement. Yet beneath it all, Xanatos could see darkness in the child, the potential to fall, the potential for great power, unlike the universe had ever seen before.  
  
"Patience Rena," said a voice softly. Xanatos jerked his head up, and found himself staring into his own face. It was like looking into a mirror, though some things were very different. It could be seen mostly in the eyes. Dark power still seemed to swirl about him, but it was balanced by....love.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool Destiny. Am I too believe such obvious lies!" spat Xanatos. "I would never re-join the Jedi!"  
  
"And you never did, though you developed some very tight bonds with some who were. I dare to say, you were even pulled from the brink of destruction by love," said Destiny her voice somewhat bitter.  
  
"I know a lie when I see it, I've spent my life telling enough of them," said Xanatos cooly.  
  
"Then look! Look upon the thing which would change your path. Look upon the being who would so influence Xanatos of Telos, Dark Jedi, Bane of the Order!" roared Destiny, whipping Xanatos's gaze toward a shadowed figure that stood to his double's other side. Actually, the figure was crouched, resting comfortably on the balls of his feet. His entire frame was hidden by a dark cloak, yet the power that emanated from him was almost tangible. His flaming green eyes blazed out from the dark recesses of the cloak, taking in every thing with a savage curiosity. Xanatos drew closer peering into the darkness, even as the images faded away.  
  
The scene changed dramatically, becoming dark and dismal, the former happiness blown away. There stood the Jedi girl, Kindra, though she was younger. Fear clung to her even as she tried to calm the shaking in her limbs. Around her stood twenty or more well armed thugs. She was trapped in a high sided pit, and more ruffians crowded around the sides. Xanatos eyes widened slightly as he realized they were betting on her survival. Glancing up he found her friend chained on the very edge, her eyes held open, so that she could only watch. Perched on her shoulder was a creature that he had never seen before, and yet within it, there was no presence of the Force.  
  
Xanatos glanced back to the girl, his gaze impassive and cold. He watched as the girl valiantly tried to defend herself. The numbers were too overwhelming, and before long she had been cut nearly to ribbons. In one last effort, she forced herself from the ground and leapt into the air, spreading a set of delicate wings. Xanatos opened his eyes wide in surprise, this was some thing new. However the girl's hopes of survival were soon shattered, as blaster fire ripped through her wings. The girl fell, slamming into the ground with a sickening crunch. Blood trickled from the edge of her mouth, and her failing eyes looked up, catching her friends gaze, even as a knife was plunged through her heart, extinguishing the light of her eyes forever.  
  
"NO!!!" The smuggler screamed, darkness rising like a great wave and engulfing her. The creature at her side shrieked in pain and toppled from her shoulder, dead before it hit the ground. The chains encircling her melted away before her fury. What followed was a slaughter. Through it all, Xanatos watched impacivly, his emotions well hidden.   
  
"Kindra, I am so sorry," was all that the girl said as she cradled the broken body of her friend, blind to the smoldering carnage about her. Tears streamed down her face but her eyes were hard. There was no light hidden in their depths, only death. Soon this darkness consumed everything, and the scene passed away, the last thing Xanatos saw was her black cloaked figure, illuminated by a bloodied lightsaber.  
  
Again the scene shifted, this time to the fate of the Twilik girl. Her clothes were ragged, hanging scantily from her gaunt frame. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as her back arched under the fire of the electro whip. She looked very, very old, though Xanatos could see that she was no older then himself. About her neck was tightly clasped a slave collar, so tightly clasped that it caused her to wheeze and gasp for air. Her once bright green skin was now a sickly color, ripped and torn by the whip and by the club. Wicked scars snaked their way down her arms and legs, wrapping themselves about her fire brand charred flesh.  
  
"How about a dance now ehh run away?" sneered the gaud. Her legs had been shattered, and now they were bent and twisted, her every movement sending searing pain arcing through her body. Xanatos' eyes were drawn to her face. It had once been beautiful and fierce, but no longer. Drawn and haggard, it was dominated by a large scar that had taken one of her eyes. About her neck, one lekku hung limply, it's entire length covered in pockmarks and deep cuts. The other hung down her back, it's scabby stump mutilated beyond recognition. The most horrific thing however was her eye. She had once had a spirit like none Xanatos had ever seen, but now it was gone, her soul a vast wasteland of burning pits and hopelessness.  
  
"It is a sad fate, indeed," said Destiny quietly. "Come see the others." With that Xanatos was once again drawn away, this time however he felt uncertain and shaken by the vision.   
  
"Where are we now?" asked Xanatos squinting into the darkness.  
  
"On Corusant of course. Though you never ventured this low. Look, there in the corner, today, innocence has died." Finally Xanatos found a shape in the corner. It's lavender skin glowed faintly in the darkness, though it was smudged and bruised. Rena was covered in rags, her lean form tight with hard muscle. She sat, rocking back and forth, staring at her hands. Life blood dripped from them, though it was long cold. In the corner, Xanatos saw a mauled body, and next to it a single slice of moldy bread. Rena's eyes were wild and shone with madness.  
  
"Come, I will not force you to look any longer on her in her decent into the abyss," said Destiny drawing Xanatos back. At that moment the girl looked up, and crouched upon the ground snarling like some sort of beast. With a heart freezing yell, she leapt at them, passing right through them. Skidding to a stop she whirled again, pacing back and forth on all fours her tail twitching with anxiety. Xanatos turned away and closed his eyes, wishing to see no more. When he opened them again he was standing in a clearing in the jungle.   
  
"Why are we here?" asked Xanatos.  
  
"Do you not wish to know more of the boy?" asked Destiny motioning towards the far end of the clearing. From it sprang a figure which Xanatos felt he knew very well. The boy was a Gemini, with golden yellow skin and tawny hair. At his waist he wore both a knife and a lightsaber. His clothing was that of a hunter, a leather vest and pants. His feet were bare, and his eyes shone out like green gems.  
  
Suddenly the boy stopped, closing his eyes and sniffing the air. He dropped to all fours and loped across the clearing and there stopped again. His hand strayed to his belt, hovering above his knife in uncertainty. Instantly he was on the ground, a figure in a black cloak on top of him, a red blade at his throat.  
  
"I win again Terran," laughed the figure, sun glinting off his black hair and midnight blue eyes.  
  
"You cheat," cried Terran indigently, still under Xanatos's double. A mischievous smile spread across Terran's lips, and before Xanatos could do anything, he was tossed off of his apprentice with a Force shove. Instantly the boy was on his feet, his green eyes alight with fierce enjoyment. His lightsaber flew to his hand, it's black blade casting eerie shadows across his face.  
  
"Do you think this wise?" asked Xanatos mockingly, raising his lightsaber into a defensive position. Terran's only answer was to leap forward, slashing with his blade. Terran had speed on his side, but Xanatos experience. Each fought with ferocity and aggressiveness, neither giving into the other. The fight moved across the clearing, both contestants fairly evenly matched for the moment. Soon though Terran began to tire, his young muscles not ready for such feats of endurance. It was then that the scene changed.  
  
Xanatos watched as scene after scene was shown before him. Everything from his first meeting of the boy, to times when they had tried to kill each other, to times when they had saved one another's lives. He watched as what had been a simple tool to him grew to be someone whom he would die for. Finally the barrage of scenes slowed and Xanatos looked before him in wonder.  
  
There was Terran, though now he was a young man. His green eyes still glistened, but now they were unfocused and distant. He was blind. Terran sat in the center of the clearing, his legs crossed head cocked in concentration. All about him small lights sprung to life, dancing about him in never ending motion. It was at that moment that Xanatos stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Master," said Terran simply, never letting his focus slip. Xanatos looked exactly as he had the day he first met the boy, not a single sign of age on him.  
  
"Dare I ask what you are doing," he said a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Feeling the stars," said the young man smiling sadly. The lights around him formed up into a perfect replica of the galaxy, all whirling about him. For a time Xanatos and Terran sat in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"How long has it been?" asked Xanatos suddenly.  
  
"Since we met? Oh I'd say a thousand years or so, why?" asked Terran.  
  
"It just seems odd to me, not being a Gemini, to have so far out lived my time."  
  
"Can a student not give his master a gift?" asked Terran smiling in amusement.  
  
"Yes, but most give a paper weight, not long life."  
  
"You would have had me loose your teaching? I would have fallen into darkness and consumed my worlds like a plague. Without your teaching, I would probably be dead, my confidence in my own abilities would have gotten me killed."  
  
"And it did," said Destiny quietly as the mists rolled back to reveal Terran as a young boy once again. His body was crumpled upon the forest floor, a great winged wolf standing over him. Though Terran's heart still beat, he was already dead. Suddenly Xanatos was overwhelmed by a feeling he had never thought to have felt again....love. He rushed forward, passing through the beast, which fled in madness from the unseen menace.   
  
The dark Jedi kneeled by Terran, his connection to the force rushing back to him. He could feel the boy like a dimming star shining in the night sky. In his heart was darkness and light, both struggling for dominance. Terran had lived upon the blade of a knife, if he had strayed but a little, he would have fallen into darkness. It however did not matter now, as his life was draining away. Instinctively Xanatos laid a hand on Terrans brow, and was surprised to feel flesh and blood beneath his hands. The boy looked up, his clouded eyes blinking in surprise.   
  
"I know you," he whispered. "You saved me once from darkness and in turn I pulled you from the pit."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Xanatos, finding his voice amid a rush of remembered feelings. Terran's only response was to smile in a secretive manner, that Xanatos felt he had seen many times before.  
  
"My knife." tentatively Xanatos picked up the bloodied knife from the ground, and handed it to the boy.  
  
"I wish I could die in your place."  
  
"Maybe you will, maybe..." said Terran smiling as he raised the knife above his heart. "Fate has simply been against us my friend. We would have been closer than brothers I think, if we didn't kill each other first." With that Terran plunged the knife into his heart, driving his life from his body. Xanatos sat there for a moment in complete shock as a wave of Force energy rolled over him with Terran's passing. His hands trembling he gathered the body to him, and cradled Terran's cold form to him. How much time passed, Xanatos did not know. When he came to himself again he was back among the stars looking down on the storm, Destiny at his side.   
  
"Why did you show me that!?" he hissed, wiping away a tear.   
  
"To show you that would have gained redemption, had things gone as I had planned."  
  
"There's nothing either off us could do for him or for any of them, why did you show me!?" Instantly Destiny whirled on him, becoming tangible for the first time, her glowing eyes flashing in the darkness.  
  
"I! I wished for you to have a chance give life to those who will loose it, if only more a moment in your heart!" she yelled, rising above him in a dark rage. Xanatos faced her, power surging through him with his anger.  
  
"You may kill me, you may do anything you like with me, but I will not let you harm them!" At this Destiny laughed, her laughter ringing in Xanatos' ears, harsh and cold.  
  
"You, little mortal. What could you possibly do to stop me?" Xanatos clenched his teeth, his midnight eyes growing darker still in his fury.  
  
"Whatever it took." With that Destiny smiled, her features softening her eyes shining warmly.  
  
"That is exactly what I wished to hear." Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Xanatos stepped back, frowning. "I told you that I had no power to change what has happened, that however is a lie. Someone must die it's true, but it's up to you to decide. You may save yourself, or you may save the boy, who in turn will most likely save the others."  
  
"If I choose myself, none of this would happen to begin with," said Xanatos smiling deviously.   
  
"Perhaps, but I do not have the strength to intervene a second time if this other power lifts it's hand against you, and then all would be lost."   
  
"The boy then, I give myself for Terran. Let him live instead of me," he said, his voice firm. Never before had he felt such peace as when he spoke those words. Destiny looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I was right about you child, you are truly remarkable. Never before have I seen the likes of you in your kind. But I am afraid I cannot keep you any longer, the power returns." With that Xanatos fell back into his body.  
  
From above the weaving lights and threads of time, Destiny watched as a midnight blue thread suddenly ended, it's light fading in death. The instant it was extinguished, the force that had thwarted her at every turn vanished. What had caused this, she might never know. Weather it had been a single drop of rain in the ocean, stars colliding in a distant reality, or an author's pen, she didn't know.  
  
Author's Note: Please Review, this is my first story so feedback would be most appreciative. 


End file.
